Conventional locks, in many instances, do not adequately prevent an illegal entry. The problem is particularly acute for owners of lodging establishments because courts are more frequently holding them responsible for injuries to their guests as a result of the failure of the security system in preventing a break-in. Yet, a person with little experience can usually open a locked door. The problem is further aggravated because each guest who receives a key to his room has the opportunity to have a duplicate key made enabling a later unauthorized entry to the room. Continually changing the locks is prohibitively expensive and thus is an unrealistic solution. Therefore, there is a need for an unexpensive auxiliary tamper-proof lock device which effectively limits access to a desired location.
In areas such as an office in which many people are present, it is necessary to have certain controls such as light switches, thermostats, machine controls, etc., located at positions in which only authorized personnel have access. Thus, a tamper-proof lock device is also desirable for these installations.
It is a general object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an access limiting device which enables only authorized access to be gained to a desired location.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a tamper-proof lock device for conventional door locks.